1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to garage door operators and in particular to a novel garage door operator wherein the receiver can be energized by two or more transmitted codes which are stored in the receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage door operators of the prior art used transmitters in which the code can be changed by various methods as, for example, by moving two position switches to change the code. Such systems have also used code changing switches in the receiver so that the receivers can be set to correspond to the selected transmitter code.
It has also been known to use fixed frequency transmitters and fixed frequency receivers such that if the transmitted frequency matches the receiver frequency the receiver will respond.